I love you
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Un Aomine amoureux ça ne s'est jamais vu, et pourtant...


_I love you..._

Lycée inconnu (pour le moment), début d'après-midi...

Allongé à même le sol, dans le gymnase sombre, il s'ennuyait ferme. Comme d'habitude en somme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas là pour le distraire. Ils s'étaient disputés, encore, et elle était partie, les larmes aux yeux, en criant des insultes à tout va contre lui. Et il s'en était voulu, encore.

Il soupira. Depuis combien de temps s'en était-il rendu compte ? Un mois, deux tout au plus. Mais rien avait changé, il se comportait toujours de la même manière avec elle, ne laissant en aucun cas transparaître ses sentiments. Car oui, lui, le fameux **Aomine Daiki**, était tombé amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé et il n'y pouvait rien.  
Il avait essayé de s'y soustraire pourtant, à ce sentiment qui le rendait faible. Il avait évité de toutes ses forces la belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et ceci pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais, lorsqu'il avait vu que cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il éprouvait et que cela le rendait suspect aux yeux de la manager de Tôô ainsi qu'à ceux de son équipe, il avait décidé de faire comme si tout était normal, comme si un brasier ne le dévorait pas sur place à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop près de lui.

De plus, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il était trop fier pour lui avouer, mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela qu'il se taisait. Elle ne devait rien savoir, parce-qu'elle en aimait déjà un autre. Et cela le tuait à petit feu. Surtout que la personne qu'elle aimait était quelqu'un qu'il respectait et appréciait énormément. Quelqu'un que, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à détester...

- Tetsu'...

Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : ''Pourquoi lui ?'', ''Comment je peux faire pour qu'elle m'aime moi ?''. Il échafaudait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables mais qui le laissaient insatisfait. Il se frappa le front. Depuis quand était-il aussi fleur bleue ? Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde, c'était bien gagner. Et, par-dessus tout, gagner l'amour de **Momoi Satsuki**. Mais celle-ci ne serait pas une victoire à ajouter à tant d'autres, mais plutôt celle dont il se souviendrait toujours pour être la plus belle.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et faillit le briser tant il le serra fort en voyant le numéro affiché. Il venait de recevoir un message de l'ancien numéro 15 de Teikô... son meilleur ami en quelque sorte.

'' _Aomine-kun, on se retrouve au même endroit que d'habitude, pour discuter de tu sais quoi. _''

Le jeune homme hésita entre sourire et faire la grimace. Le bleu clair s'était improvisé psychologue pour les jours précédant la déclaration qu'il ferait à la belle rose. Déclaration qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire.

'' Je cesserais de t'embêter avec ça uniquement quand tu lui auras tout avouer '' avait dit Kuroko.

Et bien ce n'était pas près d'arriver...

Jardin public, dans l'après-midi...

Allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de son ami, il fermait les yeux et attendait l'avalanche de question auxquelles il avait le droit tous les mercredis.

- Alors, comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je savais pas Tetsu' ! C'est arrivé comme ça !

- Oui, mais il y a bien quelque-chose qui a fait que tu ressentes ces sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas pas vraiment l'expliquer mais c'est arrivé du jour au lendemain... je l'ai vue comme une fille que je pouvais vraiment aimer, et pas comme l'amie d'enfance sur laquelle je me reposais. Je me suis aperçu que j'aimais ses cheveux qui me rappellent la couleur des cerisiers en fleur au printemps, l'odeur de pêche qu'elle dégage, sa voix douce sauf quand elle me crie dessus et d'autres détails qui n'avaient auparavant aucune importance. C'est comme si, tout à coup, le monde m'était apparu plus brillant et que ma vie prenait un sens, comme si avant, je vivais coupé d'un univers dans lequel elle était le centre.

- Et maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle est la personne la plus importante pour toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le passeur de Seirin.

- Rien. Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? C'est toi qu'elle aime, pas moi.

- Tu te caches derrière des excuses. En fait, tu as juste peur...

Il se leva, indigné et plus qu'en colère.

- C'est faux ! Tu penses que c'est facile d'aimer la fille que tu as toujours vu comme une pauvre pleurnicheuse ? Et qui, en plus, aime ton meilleur ami ?

Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas peur, je sais juste que je n'ai aucune chance et que ça ne sert à rien. Autant abandonner...

Il s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient, le trahissant. Il avait réellement peur d'être rejeté.

- Ce n'est pas le Aomine-kun que je connais, ça. Je te pensais plus combatif. En plus, Momoi-san ne m'aime pas.

- Tu -

- Ne m'interromps pas, c'est la vérité. Elle se cache derrière cette excuse depuis tout ce temps pour éviter de froisser ses sentiments en s'avouant que c'est toi qu'elle a toujours aimé.

- N'importe quoi... comment veux-tu qu'elle m'aime ? On ne fait que s'engueuler à longueur de journée, et je lui dis des choses blessantes sans jamais m'excuser ensuite. Je suis le pire des connards...

- Tu regrettes ?

- De ?

- Ce que tu lui dis, tu regrettes ?

- Oui...

- Alors c'est le plus important. Il faut juste que tu mettes ta fierté de côté et que tu ailles lui dire. Sans attendre.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Merci Tetsu', je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je suis désolé de t'en avoir voulu...

- Pour quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Au fait, ça avance avec Kagami ?

Kuroko ne répondit rien mais rougit.

Il sourit. Il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur un ami aussi fidèle que lui.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et qu'il fusse l'heure de se séparer.

Il faisait confiance au bleu pour préparer un plan dans le but d'attirer Momoi à un endroit où il pourrait tout lui avouer. On n'aurait pas dit, mais le petit basketteur était un vrai manipulateur...

Toit, bâtiment inconnu, le lendemain, début de soirée...

Allongé sur le ciment dur et froid, il attendait. Kuroko s'était débrouillé pour faire la venir en prétextant qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous. Sauf que c'était lui et non le bleu qui l'attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure parce-qu'il était arrivé en avance tellement il stressait à l'idée qu'il allait enfin révéler ses sentiments.

Il respira à fond et se releva. Il s'appuya sur la barrière qui entourait le toit. Il pensa un instant à se jeter dans le vide mais se ravisa. Il allait attendre qu'elle lui réponde avant de sauter.

Il se baffa mentalement. Qu'est-ce-que ça faisait si elle disait non ? Rien, strictement rien... Il aurait juste l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrirait en lui mais à part ça...

Tout à coup, des pas retentirent et la porte du toit s'ouvrit doucement.

- Désolée Tetsu-kun ! Je suis en re - ... Aomine-kun ?

Il se retourna quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Définitivement pas. Surtout alors qu'elle s'était faite aussi jolie pour Kuroko.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Et où est Tetsu-kun ?

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je lui ai demandé de me céder sa place. Je voulais... te parler.

- Me parler ? Tu ne fais que ça, me parler ! Et toujours pour me dire des mots agressifs et blessants. Tu crois que j'ai envie de t'écouter ?!

Il se tourna une seconde fois vers elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'elle était très en colère.

- Satsuki...

- Non, tais-toi ! J'en ai marre !

Elle se mit à pleurer réellement et il serra les poings. C'était lui... lui qui l'énervait à chaque fois, lui encore qui la faisait toujours fondre en larmes, lui qui ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler... car c'était lui la cause de ses pleurs. Avait-il le droit de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Sans doute que non, mais il devait le faire, parce-que sinon, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion, ni le courage. Alors, même si cela la ferait encore plus souffrir ensuite, il le ferait.

Elle recula de quelques pas. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille, pas avant qu'il ne lui ait dit !

- Je suis désolé...

Elle s'arrêta en plein élan, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Jamais. Jamais il ne s'était excusé. Envers elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

- Ça ne suffit pas, Dai-chan...

Elle l'avait appelé Dai-chan ! C'était comme si un feu d'artifice explosait en lui.

Il sourit tristement. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je suis désolé mais... je t'aime.

La bouche bée, elle le regarda tandis qu'il tournait la tête, gêné.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à quelqu'un. Et ce serait l'unique fois. Parce-qu'elle était la seule fille qu'il aimerait jamais. La seule fille qui le connaissait si bien qu'elle pouvait citer toutes les choses passées dont il n'était pas très fier. La seule fille qui le supportait, jusqu'à maintenant, malgré son mauvais caractère et son égocentrisme prononcé. La seule fille dont le sourire le rendait fou.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, parce-qu'un ''je t'aime" était déjà bien assez.

- Tu... je... mais... pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

Il l'avait redit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il serait prêt à le dire un million de fois plus pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle était presque hystérique, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire et, d'un autre côté, comme si elle voulait tellement que ce soit la réalité qu'elle en devenait folle.

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est juste... comme ça.

Elle ne le croyait, ça se voyait sur son visage. Son cœur lui fit mal. Il fallait qu'elle le croit ! Maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué, elle devait le croire...

- S'il-te-plaît Satsuki... C'est la vérité, crois-moi. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dis et ce que je dirai probablement. Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai balancé à la figure. Je m'en veux... parce-que, aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus confiance en moi.

- C'est normal, non ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il avança de quelques mètres mais elle le stoppa :

- Ne t'approche pas !

Voilà. Elle ne voulait même plus qu'il l'approche. Il avait tout gagné.

- Je sais que tu aimes Tetsu' mais -

- Mais non, justement, espèce de crétin ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'il tituba, étonné. Kuroko avait donc raison ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle caché pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'aime un imbécile paresseux doublé d'un pervers arrogant qui ne pense qu'à gagner à tout prix ! Un idiot aveugle et incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! Comment voulais-tu que je te dises ce que je ressentais alors que tu ne faisais que te moquer de moi depuis que l'on est tout petit ?

- Satsuki, je...

- Et maintenant ? Comment tu vas faire, hein ?

Il se tut, puis s'avança vers elle, lentement. Il voyait ses jambes trembler tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Tout doucement, il arriva près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir puis la pression sur ses épaules se relâcha et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, désolé...

Il la serra plus fort, plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter car il lui faisait trop mal. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours. Elle leva la main et, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait le frapper, la déposa délicatement sur sa joue.

- Je te crois.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Et je te pardonne... mais à une condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Embrasse-moi.

* * *

Voilà un nouvel O.S, sur le couple Aomine x Momoi cette fois. Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, malheureusement...

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions !

See you~

Mitsuki-chaan


End file.
